creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Creepypastas by EmpyrealInvective
EmpyrealInvective is without a doubt one of the most prolific (if not the most prolific) writer on the creepypasta wikia. He has published a wide variety of over fifty pastas , from novellas to stand alone stories. You name it, and chances are that Emp probably has it somewhere in his large library. Today we will be focusing on his short stories. Which ones are the best, and why? Break out your whips and chains; it’s time for Emp’s top ten. 10) The Glow Empy has given us a boatload of micropastas to feast our twisted minds upon, and as soon as I saw he had a whole page dedicated to short horror, I knew I would have to include one of them. Which one though? “The Stars ” is an excellent piece of short horror, but I think in the end, the prize must go to “The Glow ” which uses some fantastic imagery to make the twist ending that much more painful to read. 9) Spasms Jay Ten recommended this particular pasta to me on a separate page, and I’m glad he did. This little piece is an enjoyable read, and by that, I of course mean that you will be shuddering in pity for one of the main characters by the end of the story. What exactly do I mean by this, I hear you ask? You’ll have to read the pasta to find out. 8) Solomon’s Key Dark humor is something that Empy is very good at, and this is one of the best examples. The plot is simple enough. A young man lusting for revenge on a girl he formerly loved summons a demon to do his bidding, and things do not go as originally planned. This pasta is actually told from the point of view of the demon itself. This can sometimes be a risk in terms of writing, but here it is done right, and as a result, it’s worth the read. 7) An Encounter in a Cheap Motel Despite the lurid promise of the title, this is not a porno. My apologies to all of you sex addicts out there. What this is an interesting bit of psychological horror about a depressed man who has an encounter with a ghostly entity. Did he really see a supernatural being? Or was it just his oxygen deprived brain creating hallucinations due to the blood loss of attempted suicide? I really liked the mental aspect of this story, the "did he see it or did he not?" idea behind this encounter makes it all the more creepy. 6) Wasted Here we have the story of a man falling apart… in every sense of the word. This is a man, who suffers from extreme agoraphobia no less, and who cannot visit a doctor about his condition for fear of stepping outside his home. This dilemma creates a sense of isolation that helps build the atmosphere of the pasta as we watch this man wither away and ultimately find out what it is that is causing his suffering. 5) Billy’s Wish Fucking Billy, he just had to have everything the way he wanted. Effectively ruining the lives of all the world's adults. No alcohol, no such thing as proper sex, not even anything good to watch on TV! This is the best example of Empy’s dark sense of humor. That’s right; a trollpasta just broke into the top five of this list. With gallows humor that you can’t help but laugh at, you don’t want to miss this one for your life. 4) A Night in the Hospital This pasta is one of the more messed up ones that Emp has put out there, but it’s also pretty awesome, so you should check it out. A former security worker recounts the details on how he lost his job, included in his tell all story is a little girl with a dark past and a man who claims to be her father… or is he? This is genuinely thought provoking and very realistic; I encourage all of you to look into it. 3) At My Most Human State After a horrible plane crash, a select few survivors are forced to stay alive by any means necessary, including cannibalism and consumption of dead bodies. While the pasta is certainly gruesome at a few points, it seems to linger longer on the effect that this experience has on the main character, which makes it stand out and differentiates it from the “Blood and guts make it scary” pastas. A brilliant pasta that explores the innermost depths of our humans minds. 2) Ad Nauseam, Ad Mortem, Ad Infinitum A pasta reminiscent of the hit movie “The Sixth Sense”, Ad Nauseam, Ad Mortem, Ad Infinitum, follows a young boy who discovers that he is capable of seeing certain otherworldly apparitions of dead people who are doomed to repeat their last actions. As the boy grows into a man, he discovers a wide variety of things with this gift that shapes the course of his life, and I don’t mean that in a good way at all. There are few things as gut wrenching as discovering that your mother is a murderer or that you are inadvertently responsible for the death of a child. In short, this is a chilling piece of work that really should have won pasta of the month. And the number one spot is… A Small Piece of Lead This is the best known pasta in Emp’s library, and for good reason. It’s a revenge story with a twist… the reprisal hungry protagonist is already dead. As an apparition who was the victim of a drive by shooting, our main character will stop at nothing to have what he desires most… the death of the person who killed him. However, as he finds out, retribution isn’t really all that it’s cracked up to be. A tale of morals that is sure to stick with you long after you’re finished reading it, this is, quite simply put, an absolutely amazing story. So, tell me you greedy sadomasochists… what’s your favorite story by our resident admin EmpyrealInvective? Let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts